Hero of Kvatch
The Hero of Kvatch (also recognized as the Savior of Bruma Second Battle of Bruma, 7th Champion of CyrodiilBattle of the Imperial City, Second Divine CrusaderBattle of Garlas Malatar; Duel in Garlas Malatar, the Guildmaster of the Fighter's Guild, Archmage of the Mages Guild, The Gray Fox, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, and Lord Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of MadnessBattle and Duel in New Sheoth) was the hero of the Oblivion Crisis, the Auroran Crisis and the Greymarch at the end of the Third Era. The Hero of Kvatch is the playable character, and protagonist, of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, and its expansions, The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles and The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine'.'' Beginnings Escaping prison In the beginning of the game, the Hero is locked away in the Imperial Prison. The precise nature of the Hero's crime is unknown — it is believed that not even the Hero knew what they had done to result in their incarceration. Also of note, the Hero was placed in a cell that is supposed to be off-limits. Considering this and Uriel Septim's statement that the prisoner had been in his dreams, it is suggested that divine intervention played a role in the Hero's destiny. The Hero of Kvatch briefly joins Emperor Uriel Septim VII's retinue along with the Blade members Renault, Glenroy and Baurus as they attempted to escort the Emperor to safety from Mythic Dawn assassins. The prisoner is freed when the Emperor's retinue passed through his cell on their way to a secret passage, and the Emperor mysteriously identifies the Hero as a person of importance. The Hero follows Uriel Septim and the Blades, but was later on forced to be left behind, despite Uriel Septim wanting the Hero to follow them. However, the Hero discovered a secret path behind a damaged wall. Fighting their way through, the Hero managed to catch up to the Emperor's retinue, just in time to witness a small fight between the Blades and the Mythic Dawn. The Hero then follows the entourage the rest of the way. Finding The Heir .]] Eventually the Hero and the Emperor are cornered in a small room whilst his bodyguards engage several Mythic Dawn agents. In the midst of the fight, the Emperor hands the Hero an amulet — The Amulet of Kings — and tells the hero to bring it to Jauffre. Soon after, he is killed by a Mythic Dawn assassin who comes out of a secret passage. The assassin is quickly dispatched, but the damage has already been done. Baurus mentions that Jauffre was located at Weynon Priory and reluctantly entrusts the Amulet to the Hero. The Hero then leaves the prison through the sewers, and proceeds to Weynon Priory. Arriving at Weynon Priory After meeting with Jauffre, now a monk at the priory, and showing him the Amulet of Kings, he demands to know how such an important artifact came to be in the Hero's possession. The hero then informs Jauffre of the Emperor and his three heir's death. Jauffre promptly explained that in order to keep the Daedra of Oblivion from invading Tamriel, Akatosh gave St. Alessiathe Amulet of Kings and the eternal Dragonfires of the Imperial City. They then made a covenant to keep the gates of Oblivion shut, so long as those of the dragon blood wore the amulet. Despite the direness of the situation, Jauffre told the Hero that not everything was lost for one last heir still lived: Martin Septim, the Emperor's illegitimate son, who as a baby was entrusted to him. The Hero then set off on Jauffre's request to the Chapel of Akatosh in the city of Kvatch, where Martin was now living as a priest. The Hero was then to bring him back to the priory so that he could be escorted to Cloud Ruler Temple, the headquarters of the Blades located in the Jerall Mountains, where Martin could be kept safe by the knights sworn to his bloodline. Battle of Kvatch , in ruins.]] The Hero traveled to Kvatch only to find that Daedra had invaded it in search of Martin. The Hero approached the city gates and saw that the few remaining guards and their captain were attempting to hold off the Daedra that were coming out of the nearby Oblivion Gate. The Hero then proceeded to enter the gate and remove its Sigil Stone, effectively closing it for the time being. Another small skirmish ensued inside the city, after which the hero found Martin in the Chapel of Akatosh. He was alive and followed the Hero, now that the Oblivion Gate was closed and the townsfolk safe. The Hero then aided the remaining guards in purging the city of the Daedra. They returned to Weynon Priory, only to be confronted by Mythic Dawn Assassins. Martin and The Hero fought their way to Jauffre, who had survived the attack, but had failed to prevent them from taking the Amulet of Kings. Baurus and the Path of Dawn After speaking to Martin and Jauffre, the Hero learned that they should talk to Baurus to see if he found anything out about the assassins. Once the Hero made it to the Imperial City, they found Baurus in Luther Broad's Boarding House. Baurus told him that the man sitting behind him was watching him. Baurus then told the Hero to back him up when the man followed him to the basement. In the basement, the man attacked, revealing himself to be a member of the Mythic Dawn cult, a group that Baurus tells the Hero about. The Hero then retrieved the first volume of a book called the "Mythic Dawn Commentaries" off the corpse of the dead cultist. Baurus suggested that the Hero go see Tar-Meena at the Arcane University to see what she knew about the book. Investigating the Mythic Dawn at the Arcane University.]] At the University, Tar-Meena revealed that the Commentaries were a collection of four books written by Mankar Camoran, the leader of the Mythic Dawn, and that there was a hidden message for those interested in joining. Tar-Meena returned the first volume to the Hero and gave them the second volume as well. She suggested that the Hero look for the last two volumes at First Edition. After arriving there, the shopkeeper says that he has a copy of third volume, but it had been reserved for a man named Gwinas. When Gwinas arrives, the Hero tells him about its connection to the Mythic Dawn cult and the Emperor's assassination. Gwinas, flustered by this news and eager to remove any connection between himself and the assassins, gladly hands it over as well as a note arranging a meeting with a member of the Mythic Dawn, which Gwinas says is the only way to get the fourth volume. Impersonating an Initiate After hearing this news, Baurus and the Hero make their way through the sewers to the meeting place, but have to fight and kill the cultists. After retrieving the last volume of the Commentaries, the Hero brings all four books to Tar-Meena, who deciphers the hidden message after a few days. She tells the Hero the hidden message: "Green Emperor Way Where Tower Reaches Midday Sun." Mysterium Xarxes , written by Mehrunes Dagon.]] The Hero traveled to Green Emperor Way and located a map showing the location of the Mythic Dawn Base on the Tomb of Prince Camarril. After seeing the map, the Hero went to Lake Arrius Caverns and infiltrated the Mythic Dawn's base there. After seeing Mankar Camoran travel through a portal to his "Paradise", the Hero stole the Mysterium Xarxes and brought it to Martin at Cloud Ruler Temple. Martin expressed shock that the Hero would bring him the Mysterium Xarxes, explaining that it is dangerous even to handle. However, Martin calmed down and decided that bringing it to him was the best thing to do, regardless of the danger. He asked the Hero to give him the Mysterium Xarxes because he knew ways to protect himself from its evil power and he would be capable of deciphering it. Obtaining the Blood of a Daedra After having deciphered part of the Mysterium Xarxes, Martin discovered that Mankar Camoran bound himself to the Mysterium Xarxes and used a ritual to create his Paradise. Martin was only able to decipher what the first item was, "the Blood of a Daedra". Martin spoke of Daedric shrines and how Daedric artifacts were created from the essence of a Daedra Lord. Since it was the best they could do, the Hero sought out a Daedric shrine, spoke with the associated Lord, and performed a task for them, receiving a Daedric artifact as a reward. The hero may have obtained several of these artifacts before choosing one to give to Martin. Obtaining the Blood of a Divine Martin asked the hero to acquire the second ritual piece, "the Blood of a Divine", which was a puzzle as "the Divines do not manifest themselves in the mortal world" but deduced that the blood of Tiber Septim (who ascended to become the Divine Talos), which was on his armor would fill the requirement. The Hero travels to Sancre Tor to find that the way to the armor was blocked by an evil force. After freeing the spirits of four ancient Blades, the spirits gathered and completed their original mission- to purge Sancre Tor of the evil force plaguing it. With the evil banished, the Hero retrieved the armor and brought it back to Martin. Obtaining the Great Welkynd Stone Martin asked the Hero to obtain the third item, a Great Welkynd Stone. The Hero agreed once again and arrived in Miscarcand. After fighting the King of Miscarcand and zombies, the hero obtained the Great Welkynd Stone. The Hero then returned to Cloud Ruler Temple and gave the stone to Martin. Obtaining the Great Sigil Stone and Second Battle of Bruma A Great Sigil Stone was the final requirement in order for Martin to open a portal into Paradise. However, the only way to obatin one was through a Great Gate, similar to the one at Kvatch. Thus the Mythic Dawn must be allowed to proceed with their plan to attack Bruma. Martin, now suited up in armor, states that he will lead the battle with the army the Hero has assembled from across the cities in Cyrodiil despite the protests from Jauffre and the Hero. The Hero then makes way to Bruma and speaks with Countess Narina Carvain and Captain Burd to explain the situation. While they are doubtful, they both agree and all meet at the Chapel of Talos to discuss the upcoming battle. Eventually everything is all prepared and the soldiers of Cyrodiil make their way to the battlefield. Led by Martin, the Hero, Jauffre, Baurus and Captain Burd, the soldiers of Cyrodiil all prepare themselves. After Martin gives a motivating speech, an Oblivion Gate opens and the Daedra begin to pour out. The Hero and the soldiers all begin to fight fiercly against the hordes of Daedra as two other Oblivion Gates open. Eventually the Great Gate opens and the Hero quickly enters into Oblivion once again. As the Hero entered Oblivion, the Great Siege Crawler which destroyed Kvatch is sighted. Time is not on their side, so the Hero then quickly travel through Oblivion, slaying Daedra along the way. The Hero then makes it to the Great Sigil Stone and removes it. After obtaining the stone, the Hero arrives back on the battlefield seeing part of the Great Siege Machine out on their world, but broken and destroyed. The Oblivion Gates have closed and the soldiers of Cyrodiil slay the remaining Daedra. In the end, the battle was won and Mehrunes Dagon was dealt a blow. The soldiers cheer their victory and cheer for their new emperor, who has proven himself well on the battlefield. Martin then urges the Hero to meet him at Cloud Ruler Temple where they can finally conduct the ritual and enter Paradise. Invading Camoran's Paradise .]] Martin, having the four items needed to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise, told the Hero that the portal was a one-way trip, and that if he was right, the Hero could escape by killing Camoran. The Hero agreed to help him and proceeded to Paradise. After making their way through the Savage Garden and Forbidden Grotto, The hero found and killed Camoran and his family and, just as Martin guessed, destroyed the Paradise and returned to Mundus. Relighting the Dragonfires Martin, the Hero, and their allies moved to the Imperial City to crown Martin and end the crisis. The Daedra launched a last-ditch assault on the city led by Mehrunes Dagon himself. Martin, seeing Dagon in the flesh, had an idea to destroy the Daedra Lord. The Hero and Martin made it to the Temple of the One, where Martin broke the Amulet of Kings and absorbed its power to become the Avatar of Akatosh to combat Mehrunes Dagon. Martin, as the Avatar of Akatosh, succeeded in defeating the Prince of Destruction, but spent all of his energy in doing so. The Avatar/Martin's body then turned to stone, forever protecting Nirn from the Daedra of Oblivion. After the Oblivion Crisis Soon after Dagon's defeat, High Chancellor Ocato arrived at the scene of the climactic battle. He and the Hero talked about how Martin's sacrifice permanently protected all of Tamriel and Nirn from Oblivion. Ocato says that Martin died as a hero that would rival Tiber Septim himself and that he would have made a great Emperor. With the Septim bloodline being lost, however, the Elder Council would have to keep the Empire running until a new Emperor was coronated. Ocato, recognizing the Hero's contributions to the Empire, proclaimed the hero the Champion of Cyrodiil and had a set of Imperial Dragon Armor crafted as a reward. Fate The Champion's life afterwards has been lost to time. However, in the cutscene following the combat between Dagon and Akatosh, the voice of Martin is heard talking to the Hero about Tamriel's future, as well as the Champion's; "When the next Elder Scroll is written, you shall be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire - these things, now, belong to you." '''Conjecture , might be the Hero of Kvatch.]] There is a possibility that the Sheogorath seen in Skyrim 200 years after the Oblivion Crisis is actually the same person who was the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil, since at that time, Sheogorath mentions that he has seen the entire Oblivion Crisis, Martin Septim, the Gray Fox, and Mathieu Bellamont's mother's severed head. Since Sheogorath mentions that his title gets passed on from "me to myself", this may reference the events that happened in the Shivering Isles after the Oblivion Crisis. It is also possible that Sheogorath heard of these events through the other Daedric Princes, since Mehrunes Dagon was heavily involved with the Oblivion Crisis. Another theory contends that Sheogorath's many Tamrielic disciples informed him of the events. Appearances * * * * References Category:Oblivion Crisis Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Heroes